(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Typical image forming apparatuses having a function, such as a print function or a copy function, include an execution unit (device layer) that performs processing, such as image formation, and a user interface (UI) unit (presentation layer), such as an operation panel or a terminal apparatus that accepts settings relating to the processing. Typically, the device layer and the presentation layer are connected to each other in accordance with a specific rule. For example, the presentation layer and the device layer are designed so that the presentation layer does not accept settings relating to processing not supported by the device layer in some cases.
The device layer and the presentation layer are connected to each other via a general-purpose interface based on Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or the like in some cases.